


Day 3 - "You're Drunk"

by StarshipHufflebadger



Series: Sanvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aldebaran Rum, Alien Bar, Day 3, Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Sanvers Week 2017, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Kara is sad when Maggie finds her in the alien bar so Maggie tries to make her night better with hilarious consequences for Sanvers.





	Day 3 - "You're Drunk"

             Maggie frowned as someone shoved past her as she was entering the alien bar, banging her shoulder, pushing her back into the door frame.

              “Watch it,” she called out, irritated, raising an eyebrow as the person turned and she saw it was Mon El.

              “Sorry Maggie,” he muttered distractedly, before continuing off into the night without pause, clearly in a terrible mood.  Rolling her eyes, Maggie entered the bar and looked around for anyone she knew, immediately spotting a distraught-looking Kara in a booth near the back.  Guessing that Mon El’s storming out and Kara’s morose expression had a common origin, Maggie made a beeline for Kara’s booth, smiling as Kara looked up when she heard Maggie coming.

              “Hey Kara, are you okay?” Maggie asked, her voice concerned as Kara attempted to smile back at her.

              “Yeah,” Kara said, and Maggie got the feeling it was an automatic response.  She crooked an eyebrow at Kara, who sighed and gave her a weak smile.  “Okay, no, but whatever, it’s okay.”

              “Does the moody frat boy that bumped into me on the way out have anything to do with it?” Maggie asked sympathetically, sliding into the booth.  Kara looked at Maggie pleadingly for a second, then sighed again and nodded.

              “Yeah, he really does,” Kara said glumly, spinning ice cubes around her empty glass with her straw.  “It’s all to do with him.  Y’know, he can be a real jerk sometimes!” Kara seemed indignant and even a little surprised at this, and Maggie bit her tongue to keep a sarcastic comment from escaping.  She watched Kara for a moment, poking at the ice cubes and looking so sad that Maggie felt an overwhelming desire to make it better.

              “Come on, Little Danvers.  Let’s get some things to drown your sorrows and crash at your sister’s place.” Maggie started to rise, gesturing to Kara to follow.

              “Oh, but don’t you guys want to be alone?” Kara asked, unable to banish the hopefulness that welled inside her at Maggie’s words. “Three’s a crowd, right?”

              “Don’t be silly, Alex and I have nothing important planned tonight.  Come on.”

              Kara hesitated for only another second before smiling and getting up, following Maggie to the bar, where she ordered a small bottle of Aldebaran rum, to go.

              “That stuff’s toxic for humans,” the bartender warned, though he passed the bottle to her as she held out several bills to him.

              “I know, it’s not for me,” Maggie told him, jerking her head in Kara’s direction as the Kryptonian came up behind her.

              “What? Oh, Maggie, no, it’s okay, don’t-”

              “Relax, Kara.  I’m not going to force you to drink any.  I just want you to have the option in case you’re feeling blue later.”

              Kara reluctantly fell silent as Maggie pocketed the small bottle and they left the bar together and headed down the alleyway towards where Maggie had parked her car.

              “We could fly…” offered Kara, holding back a small giggle as Maggie raised an incredulous eyebrow at her.

              “No thanks, Little Danvers.  I like my feet to stay firmly on the ground, if it’s all the same to you. You can fly, if you want,” Maggie said, as she unlocked the driver’s side door and got in.

              “Nah, it’s okay.  I’d rather stay with you.”

              Maggie smiled to herself at these words as Kara let herself into the passenger seat.  The fact that Kara was really starting to warm up to her made her happy, and she was starting to regard Kara as something of a younger sister herself.  They drove in silence aside from Kara’s fingers rapping lightly on the door, and were at Alex’s apartment in no time.

              Maggie let them both in and Kara immediately beelined for the couch, flopping down on it with a heavy sigh.  Chuckling, Maggie quickly put in an order for pizza, then set to pouring the rum into a glass while they waited.

              “Here, Kara.  I know you don’t usually drink, but I think this’ll help you feel a little better. It’ll help you relax,” Maggie said, coming over to the couch and sitting down, offering Kara the glass.  She looked at it warily, but then sighed and sat up, taking it from Maggie.

              “Y’know what, you’re right. I deserve to have a good night, even if he wants to be impossible!”

              “That’s the spirit,” Maggie said, chuckling at Kara’s continued avoidance of bad words.  Maggie would have said “colossal douchebag”, but she knew Kara wasn’t the type to say things like that.  Kara sniffed the liquid in the glass, winced slightly, then took a deep breath.  At an encouraging nod from Maggie, she tipped her head back and downed it one gulp, a disgusted look on her face as she absorbed the taste.  Maggie smiled and patted Kara’s shoulder as her expression quickly cleared, then she grinned loopily at Maggie, swaying slightly even while she sat.   “How is it?” Maggie asked, trying not to laugh as Kara grinned goofily at her.

              “I feel floaty again,” Kara giggled, and Maggie bit her lip to hide a smile, heading into the kitchen to make some popcorn as Kara giggled to herself on the couch.  After the popcorn had been popped and buttered, and Kara had stumbled her way into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of the snack, the door buzzer sounded.

              “Perfect timing,” Maggie said, as Kara shoved a handful of popcorn gleefully into her mouth.  Shaking her head, Maggie took her wallet out of her back pocket and opened the door, smiling at the young guy standing there, holding their pizzas.

              “Hey Jessy, thanks-” Maggie began, before being drowned out as Kara yelled from behind her.

              “ _JESSY!_  Yay!  My favourite person ever!” Kara called obnoxiously loudly from the counter, waving enthusiastically.  Looking slightly alarmed, Jessy waved back with one hand, balancing the pizza boxes in the other.

              “Hi Kara,” he called, then glanced down at Maggie. “Hi Maggie.  Is she drunk?”

              “Yeah,” Maggie groaned a little, feeling a little second-handedly embarrassed as Kara continued to wave, wondering if getting her drunk hadn’t been one of her better ideas.

              “Thanks,” Jessy said, handing over the pizzas as Maggie handed over the money, plus a very large tip.  “I’ve never seen her drunk before,” he chuckled, looking amused as he pocketed the money.

              “Yeah, I hadn’t either, until about five minutes ago,” Maggie admitted a little awkwardly, balancing the pizzas on her hip.

              “Well, have a good night.  Say hi to Alex for me,” he said, smiling.  “Bye Kara!” He waved at her and turned to leave, as Kara yelled enthusiastically back, making Maggie wince slightly.

              “BYE!”  

              Shaking her head, Maggie brought the pizzas over to the counter, retrieved plates and opened up the boxes.  Kara immediately grabbed a slice and began eating it, as Maggie took a slice and put it on her plate, then loading Kara’s plate up with several more slices and sliding it over to her.

              Kara was already finishing her third piece before Maggie had finished half of her first, when the lock turned and Alex came in, looking surprised to see them there.

              “Oh, hi guys,” she said, putting her keys away and shrugging out of her jacket.

              “Alllllexxx!” Kara sang happily, spinning around on her stool and nearly falling off.  “You’re here!”  There was a note of delighted surprise in her tone and Alex raised an eyebrow, glancing at Maggie, who looked torn between facepalming and bursting into laughter.

              “Um, yeah, I live here,” Alex said, laughing a little uncertainly as she approached the kitchen.  “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

              “Yup!” Kara said happily, going back to her pizza. “Maggie’s the best.  She got me booze and pizza and Jessy said hi and Mon El is a jerk.”  Kara had said all of this very fast before sticking the pizza back in her mouth and chewing contentedly.  Both eyebrows raised now, Alex looked at Maggie for an explanation, as Maggie shrugged helplessly.  Alex reached out to take Maggie’s hand and pulled her over into the living room, close to the raised bed platform.

              “What did you do?” Alex said in a hushed voice.  

              “She was sad at the bar, I had to do something, she had those puppy dog eyes…” Maggie explained, her hands up in front of her chest in a defensive shrug.  “What would you have done?”

              “I wouldn’t have bought her Aldebaran rum, for starters,” Alex groaned, shaking her head.  “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!”

              “Oh come on, Danvers, she’s fine.  She’s just a little giddy right now, the pizza will mellow her out.”  Alex sighed a little, and Maggie smiled at her.  “Come on. Kara loves me for this, I’m like the cool older sister now.”  
  


              “Hey!  The position of cool older sister has already been taken, thank you,” Alex said, feigning offense.  Maggie grinned and reached out, wrapping her arms around Alex’s middle as Alex leaned down a little, putting her forehead against Maggie’s, her hands on Maggie’s neck, her fingers gently tickling Maggie’s skin.  Maggie tilted her head up and their lips met, their bodies pressing closer together as the kiss deepened.  They were lost in each other’s embrace, until:

              “Alex and Maggie, sittin’ in a tree.  K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Kara sang from her stool, grinning and laughing like she’d never heard anything so funny.

              “Oh. My. God.” Alex breathed slowly, as they parted only an inch or two.  Maggie’s chest shook for a moment as she tried and failed to hold in her laughter, and Alex groaned, clinging to Maggie for strength for a moment before taking a deep breath and moving away from her girlfriend.

              “Very funny, Kara,” Alex said, shaking her head and joining her sister in the kitchen, giving up for now.  Maggie joined them as well and they all ate their fill of pizza, Kara enjoying a full one to herself while Alex and Maggie ate half of the second.  

              By the time the three of them retired to the couch, Kara’s drunken haze had started to wear off.  Within the first fifteen minutes of the movie they’d chosen, Kara’s head had drooped and within another minute she was fast asleep and snoring.  

              “Whew,” breathed Maggie, as Alex snorted slightly.  

              “I told you what she was like when she was drunk.  It’s not my fault you didn’t believe me,” Alex said, shaking her head but pulling Maggie closer.

              “Yeah, I know, but I thought you were exaggerating at least a little,” Maggie said, snuggling closer to Alex’s side and laying her head on her chest.  

              “Not even a little,” Alex confirmed, chuckling softly.

              They watched the rest of the movie and while Maggie was brushing her teeth, Alex maneuvered Kara into better place for sleeping, positioning her on her side, putting a pillow under her head and covering her with a blanket.   Alex leaned over and brushed some hair out of Kara’s relaxed face, stroking it for a moment, a small smile curling her lips.  

              She joined Maggie in the bathroom and before long they crawled into bed together, though neither of them was particularly sleepy yet. Predictably, this lead to some touching and muffled giggles, Alex rolling over on top of Maggie and leaning down to kiss her as Maggie’s hands roamed Alex’s torso and lower, making Alex’s breath hitch through the kiss.

              They kissed for a long time, their tongues clashing faster and their movements becoming more fevered as they teased each other, their odd comments hushed and soft, both quite aware that Kara was sleeping not very far away.  Alex had successfully removed Maggie’s pants and was teasing her through her panties when Kara shuffled and groaned on the couch, making both Maggie and Alex freeze on the spot, listening hard.   After a moment of silence, they figured they were all clear and let out sighs of relief and soft, nervous laughter, their hearts pounding.  

              Maggie’s hands slipped under Alex’s shirt and began teasing her nipples when Kara shuffled again, this time mumbling incoherently. They froze again, Maggie’s hand still cupping Alex’s breast as they lay still, hardly daring to breathe.  Silence again.  Biting her lip, Maggie began caressing Alex’s breast again, prompting a soft moan that covered up the sound of Kara shifting yet again.  Arousal burned hot in Alex’s abdomen as she reached for Maggie again, determined to get the upper hand.

              “Guys?” Kara’s groggy voice suddenly cut through the darkness and Maggie stifled a gasp as Alex froze with her hand over Maggie’s pelvis, pressing insistently on a sensitive area.  In the dim light, Alex brought a finger to her lips, indicating that Maggie should be quiet, to which Maggie rolled her eyes and mouthed “ _obviously!_ ”.

              “Guys, I know you’re awake, your hearts are beating way too fast for sleeping,” Kara mumbled, her words thick and a bit slurred.   Alex thanked her lucky stars that Kara wasn’t thinking straight – sober Kara would have realized the reason for the racing hearts and been scarred for life.  “My head hurts,” she groaned, and Alex sighed, taking her hands away from Maggie and shaking her head.  “Alex, can you get me some water?”

              “You owe me, Maggie,” Alex hissed softly, sighing as she got out of bed, pointing a finger at Maggie, who also looked like she wanted to groan, a hand over her face in defeat.

              “Understood, Danvers.  No booze for the Kryptonian ever again.”


End file.
